The present invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to a fuel injection pump, in which a fuel feeding pump is driven synchronously with the fuel injection pump.
In conventional fuel injection pumps of the type under consideration a pressure valve has a ball locking member which is liftable from a valve seat either by a pin of a thermoelement or by an armature of the pressure magnet.
It has been also known that a spring-loaded armature of the pulling magnet has been utilized as a valve locking member. It has been found in particular that a relatively small spring force causes an unstable armature behavior; this leads again to pressure fluctuations of the fuel being injected and makes the function of the fuel injection pump and its adjustment unstable.